A person moving in a direction towards a swing side of a swinging barrier, for example, a door may not be aware of the presence of a person approaching the door on the opposite side of the door. In such a scenario, there may be a possibility that when the door opens on the swing side, the door may collide with the person moving towards the swing side of the door, thereby potentially resulting in an injury. Conventional alert systems may be able to detect the presence of a person or an object, or motion of a person or an object on the opposite side of the door and alert the person on the swing side of the door. However, these alert systems may trigger an alarm even if a person on the opposite side of the door is receding away from the door, which may preclude a collision. These conventional alert systems lack the ability to clearly distinguish the nature of motion of a person or an object with respect to the door and provide selective alerts accordingly.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a method and system that differentiates between the presence of stationary objects, approaching objects, and receding objects with respect to the swinging barrier, and generates selective alerts for indicating a possible collision between the swinging barrier and the objects on the swing side of the swinging barrier, based on the type of motion of the objects on the opposite side of the swinging barrier.